1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adhesive tape feeder, particularly for a cardboard box sealing machine taping unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taping units and in general all those devices which use adhesive tape comprise a feeder which continuously supplies adhesive tape to the appropriate operating members.
A basic part of said feeder is a roll of adhesive tape which is supported in a freely revolving manner by arms which are integral with the taping unit. From said roll the tape is progressively unwound, overcoming the resistance of the adhesive side of said tape, which naturally tends to remain attached to the rest of the roll.
A problem of said feeders is to ensure constant resistance to withdrawal at all times and with any roll diameter (decreasing as the operation proceeds), avoiding those alternations of tightening and loosening of the tape, which can be the source of breakage or irregular operation of the taping unit.
Another problem is to ensure perfect centering of the fed tape despite any possible convexity and/or misalignment of the starting roll.